saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
David Raposo Vasquez
David Raposo Vasquez "If i'm trapped in this world, the least i can do is get a head start." -David, after the tutorial David Raposo Vasquez is one of the players who was trapped in Sao. David is obnouxious and likes to crack jokes even if its a serious situation. He has a sister that plays Alo and if he catches anyone picking on her because she's small, He will kill the player without hesitation. He is also known as the "Flame Charger" in the games and his avatar name is Deibiddo which is the japanese version for saying David Appearence In real life David has light brown hair and brown eyes. He mostly dresses in his school uniform with a light blue tank top, short red tie underneath, and a white t-shirt underneath. David in Sao has brown eyes and he has light brown hair like in real life. He wears a red robe goes up to his neck like a coat, and a short yellow belt tide around his waste and his shoulders with holding his black armor plate with the Fuurinkazan guild emblem on it. He has a single black shoulder piece on his right shoulder. He has white pants and black boots with the same colour as his coat and he wields a katana called the Shinku Blade. In Alo David is a Salamander with red, black, and gold robe. He carries a shield with the same colour. He has a two-sided spear called the "Zwenblade". In Gun gale online David has a black bandana with and a metal fist on his right wrist.He open black hoodie with a tie, baige pants, black and white shoes . He has a sash with bullets attached to it. He has more ammo and some grenades on his belt. He wields a Type 88 Sniper Rifle and an FN Five-Seven pistol. Chronology When David first heard about Sword art online, he couldn't wait to for it to come out. Unfortunately he was not able to get his hands on the closed-beta which saddened him. When it did come out he logged in as his chosen avatar name Deibiddo and began to play. He started going out to reach some levels, that is when he was teleported to the "Town of Beginnings" we're they met Kayaba Akihiko. When they we're told that you could no longer logout and dying in the game would cause you to die for real, he was devastated and decided it would be best to start proceeding to the next town, we're he would meet up with the raiding group of players and help defeat the boss. he also bought sword a called "Balanced Steel", and Darkthread Armor. In Deibiddo's time in Sword art online, he accompanied the group of the players who we're to beat floor 1. After the leading player Diavel dies, he became more careful in the sao then anywhere else. After 3 months of leveling David made it to level 83 and aquired the Shinku Blade and Samurai Platemail Armor. He had joined 2 guilds but left each one of them, because the guilds he joined didn't feel right for him .One day while in the "Mishe" on Floor 35, Deibiddo saw a group of orange players going into a sewer, he decided to follow them and when he turned the corner, he was shocked to see 3 members of the murder guild "Laughing Coffin" around there. Deibiddo knew he couldn't stay there or he will be caught. So he slipped undetected out of the sewer. Then he heard a sound of panicking and when went to the town square to see, what was happening a man with brown hair panicking. He overheard him talking about how he owned a guild called the "Silver Flags", but his members we're killed by an orange guild called "Titan's Hand". Then the man came to him and asked him if he could find those players and get avenge his friends. Deibiddo explained to him, how he saw a group of orange players go into a sewer with the murderous Laughing Coffin members. Then the man thanked him for the information and went away. After all that talk about guilds, Deibiddo decided to join a guild, called the "The Brotherhood" with 6 players that joined. 2 of those players we're his real life friends Kizu, and Isan who we're also in that guild with him. The leader was a girl named Fila who had an incredible sense of justice. They did lots of things they killed monsters, cleared dungeons, and even helped the major guilds out. After he was free from sao, Deibiddo (Well.. David since he is not in a game anymore) woke up in his dorm. Then he called his sister on his phone to tell her that he is no longer trapped. David's sister was happy and decided to visit his dorm to see her brother again after 2 years. When she arrived she slid open the door and walked in, then she knocked David's room and David answered then his sister happily hugged David then she said she has started playing a game called Alfheim Online, and that she needs a person that knows a lot about video games to train her for combat. Deibiddo decided to play Alfheim Online with his sister. After reaching Dragon Valley with his sister in Salamander territory, Deibiddo went to try and buy a house for him and his sister and stay in, leaving his sister on a bench to wait for him to return. Later he came back to see bullies picking on his sister. He quickly went over to stop the bullies, but the bullies challenged him to a duel by saying that if he was to beat all three of the bullies in a duel, they would leave. Deibiddo accepted the challenge, then they we're at it, but the bullies could not manage to hit Deibiddo once. Then suddenly, Deibiddo's sister kicked one of the bullies in the leg knocking him to the ground. Deibiddo then striked the others to the floor with his sword, then Deibiddo picked up one of the bullies and used his wings to fly up and drop him. After the bullies all got up, they quickly fled into the desert leaving them alone with a crowd of other Salamanders deeply staring at the two. Later on they headed to a dungeon in the desert. They suddenly heard a scream and then quickly proceeded to we're they heard it. They saw a girl with brown and red hair being attacked by a big monster, Deibiddo quickly charged in and killed the monster just in time before the girls health reached zero. The girl revealed her name to be Fila and she planning to try and kill the boss in the dungeon. Then Deibiddo realized that she was the girl that was in his guild in sao. Fila asked if the two could help her defeat it with her. They ascended into the boss room surronding it. Then Deibiddo's sister ran toward it to try and deal damage. But the boss grabbed her and held her upside-down. Right before the boss could strike her, Deibiddo jumped in and cut the boss's hand off making it drop Deibiddo's sister and letting Fila catch her. Deibiddo then stabbed his spear into the boss and quickly zip-lined down to the ground, he then took his spear and striked the boss's feet defeating it. Then before they exited the dungeon. Then Fila realized that Deibiddo was her leader from the guild she was in from sao. Then Deibiddo added Fila to his friends list, after they both told each other that they we're from the same guild in sao. Then Fila thanked Deibiddo and his sister for there help and then pat Deibiddo's sister on the head before she left. Meanwhile David later heard of a Game called Gun Gale Online and about the Bullet Of Bullets Tournament and decided to try the game out and maybe participate in the tournament. So Deibiddo quickly logged and began to play he was surprised to see a game that uses guns instead of swords. He went to the market to see what he could afford. Later he Bought a Five-Seven Pistol and an SR-25 Mk 11 Sniper Rifle and got some armor too. He later signed up for BoB and proceeded into a match against someone. While in the 1v1 match he was ambushed and shot in the leg he managed to dodge the rest of the bullets and shot some back at his opponent. He managed to hit the enemy 3 time before shooting the last round into the players forehead and winning the round. Then Deibiddo bought a helmet with a skull paint job on the visor and a red and white armor plate. He later returned for another 1v1 round which ended with the opponent being sniped by Deibiddo. He later overheard someone saying a man in a robe shot someone in this game and killed him in real life too. When he heard that he decided to watch out for anyone with a robe. Later on the Battle Royal started and teleported all the players into one big match. Deibiddo ran around the area shooting players he encountered a player named Pale Rider who managed to get a few shoots into him until they got near the river. Deibiddo managed to knock his shotgun out of his hands but Pale Rider was just too fast and knocked him into the water, then he picked up his shotgun and fired multiple rounds into the water just to make sure Deibiddo was actually dead. Fortunately Deibiddo wasn't since he managed to dodge some of the bullets PR (Pale Rider) was shooting out. He later proceeded to the Lost City area were he met Yamikaze. They battled it out but unfortunately Yamikaze kicked Deibiddo's Gun out of his hand, knocked him down to his knee's, aimed his gun right in front of his head and ended the fun for Deibiddo. He later respawned in the lobby we're all the other players we're at and watched the players battle it out in the match. Later after the match finished he logged out of the game and returned to his RL home. Levels: :6 | Start of Game :27 :28 :83 :91 | End of Game Items: :Crusader | Longsword | Replaced by Shinku Blade | ::Shinku Blade | Katana | ::Darkthread Coat | Replaced by Samuari Platemail | :::Blackwyrm Boots | Replaced by Stormchaser Boots :::Samurai Platemail | :::Stormchaser Boots | :::Dark Fury Gauntlets | ::: :Skills Cooking: 727/1000 ::Katana: 986/1000 ::Searching 367/1000 ::Tailoring: 734/1000 ::First Aid: 1000/1000 Completed ::Battle Healing: 998/1000 ::Smithing: 723/1000 :: :: :Sword Skills > Reaver ::> Saber Slice ::> Crimson Paralysis ::> Embracer ::> Meteor Break ::> Rage Spike :: :: :Magic Skills > Fireball ::> Flame Burst ::> Fire Resistance ::> Healing ::> Fire Fang ::> Ember ::> Fire Wall ::> Blaze Kick ::> Flame Charge ::> Flame Strike :: :: :Gun Skills > Distinguish ::> Rapid Fire ::> Flash Reload ::(Fast Reloading time) ::> 1000 Degree Round ::(Bullet that could shoot through anything and can't be deflected by Photon Sword) ::> Active Camo :: :: Trivia > David is unaware that Fila has developed a slight crush on him when she saw him in the dungeon. > David plays as a salamander but doesn't go and work with the salamanders to steal things from other races or attacks players he only just follows his own path with his sister. > David picked the Salamander race in Alo due to the fact that he is nicknamed "Flame Charger" >David's Sao avatar is a Samurai Build since has an interest in Samurai and Ninja. >David's outfit in Sao is similar the Fuurinkazan Guild Leader Klein. >Though David has the Fuurinkazan emblem on his armor he is not a member of the guild. How he got it is unknown. >In Ggo David's avatar has skill that allows him cloak but for some odd reason he does not use it during BoB. Category:Delete Proposal